ununiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Shames
, one of the many shames.]] NintenDO These shames were actually pretty good. ,The most popular CD-i shame.]] # *2,000 years ago, waluigi ate nim-nom. *2 IS EVIL! *3000 is a number that nim-nom will kiss. *2 (THE SHAME!) Shames *MARIO AND LUIGI GOT MARRIED!! *Mario Kart: Wheelchair Edition * The Awesomespace Awesomessary * All You Idiots Will Be PWN'd! * Doggy Conn * DuMmEE HeAD KaRT Pii * Final Spaghetti * Final Spaghetti 2 * Final Spaghetti: Da Prequel * Half-Mario * Half-Mario: Opposing Force * Half-Mario: Green Shift * Half-Mario 2 * Half-Mario 2: Episode One * Half-Mario 2: Episode Two * Kurbeh 46: The Plastic Shards * Mario and Luigi: Are Pie Gee 3* * Mario & Sonic at the Paralympic Games * Mario & Sonic at the Special Olympic Games * Mario Hoops 5-on-5 * Mario Hoops 7-on-7 * Mario Hoops 11-on-11 * Mario's House * Mario Kart: Quadruple Dash!!!! * Mario Mart * Mario Tag * Mario Party 634 * Mario Strikers: Electrocuted * Mushroom Black * New Luigi's: Punch Your Brains Out!!! * New Shupa Malleo Bros. * Nintendo Characters Smash the Crap Outta Each Other * Nim-Nom and Baby Luigi:Partners in Slime! * Nim-Nom and Baby Luigi:Super Far Saga! * Nim-Nom and Baby Luigi:Bowser's Kitten-Side Story! * New super Cario bros. * Obey Wario, Destroy Mario! * Obey Wario, Destroy Mario! 2 * Obama VS. You * Paper Mario & Luigi: OVER 9000!!!!!! Year door * Sawneek Adventure * Sawneek Adventure 2 * Sawneek and the Charcoal Knight * Sawneek Heroes * Sonicman: The Black Knight * Super Fat Penguin 5347 * Shupa Malleo Bros. * Smallio Bros. * Shupa Malleo Galaxy * Space Chimps: The Shame (remake of Stupid Mario Galaxy, a terrible shame) * Super Mario & Luigi: The Untold Story * Super Mario Solar Systems * Super Mario & Wario Moonshine * Super Nintendo Bros. Brawl * Super Man and Bat Man: Partners In Being Drunk! * Super Smash Bros. PHAILURE * Yoshi: Poke To Death and Go * Super Smash Bros. LIVE-ACTION! * The Loser Of The Peoples. * The Loser Of The Peoples 2:MARSHMALLOWS-VS-GOOMBAS! * World of Dinner * HitarioRPG: Dead Man's Chest! * Yushee's Island * Yushee's Story * Freaking Unbelievable! * When Goombas Attack! * Unmario Kart-EVERYONE IN TIS WIKI DASH! * Super Wario Bros * Supa dupa Pikachu bros. * Mario: The Shame. * Luigi: The shame. * Lucario's Feet Worship * Bluescreen! * Redscreen! NintenDON'T and "Other" These shames flat-out sucked. A * Apollo Injustice: Stupid Attorney * The Adventures of a Really Bad Doctor * Adventure time with finn and jake:THE SHAME! B * Bloo and Lavinia's Stupid Baseball * Board Shame: Backgammon * Board Shame: Cards * Board Shame: Checkers * Board Shame: Chess * Board Shame Collection Deluxe * Buper Bario Bros. * Bakugan Saga:The Dang Attack of Edward Cullens. * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Bowser and the Magic Pickle C * Calvin and Hobbes * Can We Fix It? * Cardboard Mario * Cardboard Mario: The Clogged Warp Pipe * Stupor Cardboard Mario * Classic GCN Series: Donkey and Pong * ''Counter-Mario 2'' * Cool Wii: Super Smash Bros. DIE! D * Dance Dance Revolution: Bowser's Ballet * Dance Dance Revelution: Nim-nom(DOSE THE WORLD REALLY NEAD MORE NIM-NOM?)Mix. * Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix * Dance Dance French Revolution: Mario Mix * Dance Dance American Revolution: Mario Mix * DEH MARIO BROS. IN DUH HUUD! * Diddy and Pong Racing * Diddy and Pong Racing DS * DumBeE HeAd kaRt SD * Donkey and Pong * Donkey and Pong 3 * Donkey and Pong 64 * Donkey and Pong II * Donkey and Pong: Beepbeepbeep Kingdom * Donkey and Pong Classics * Donkey and Pong Country * Donkey and Pong Country 2 * Donkey and Pong Country 3 * Donkey and Pong Country Returns * Donkey and Pong GB * Donkey and Pong Hockey * Donkey and Pong Jr. * Donkey and Pong Jr. Math * Donkey and Pong Jr. + Jr. Math Lesson * Donkey and Pong: Kong of Pong * Donkey and Pong Land * Donkey and Pong Land 2 * Donkey and Pong Land III * Donkey and Pong: Paddle Beat * Donkey and Pong: Paddle Blast * Donkey and Pong: Paddle Climber * Donkey and Pong: Paddle Fever * Donkey and Pong Wee * Donkey and Ponga * Donkey and Ponga 2 * Donkey and Ponga 3 * Dull of Cuty * Dull of Cuty 2 * Dull of Cuty 3: Wood at Store * Dull of Cuty 4: Modem Welfare * Dull of Cuty 5: Modem Welfare 2 * Dull of Cuty 6: Slack Mops * Dull of Cuty 7: Modem Welfare 3 * Dull of Cuty 8: Slack Mops 2 E *''El Mario Gone Stupido'' *Evil guy vs. new mario: the shame F * The Faces of Volcanicity * Faces of Evil * Fail Adventures of Mama Luigi (the) G * Grand Thief Mario * Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Luigi * Grand Theft Sesame Street * Grand Theft Sesame Street 2: Elmo's Return * Grand Theft Sesame Street: Grover's Revenge!!! * Groudon457's Gay Adventure * Gut Suckers Punch out! H * Hitario and Weegee: Partners in Mime * Hotel Weegee I * Ikustaka Eats The Rubber Duck (it won the Shamelympics though) * Inn Mario * Iron Man-VS.-Weegee. * Ironic Iron * Inn Nim-nom! * I poop on nim-nom land! * Inn Malleo! J *Jerryjackson42's Damned & Stupid-Induced Adventure *Jimmy The Earthworm K *''King and Balloon'' *''Kirby Atmosphere Race'' *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' *''Kirby Stupid Star'' *''Koopa-Ish Koopalings 64'' *''Kewl Poop!'' *''Kirby Stupid Star Ultra'' *''Kewl Poop! 2: Crap Attack!'' *''Kirby Epic Yarn: Super Mario Glitched!'' L * The Legend of Zelda: Daylight Savings * THE LEGEND OF ZELDA FOR N00BS * Legend of Zelda: Vacuum of D.O.O.M. * The Legend of Zelda YTP RPG * LegoDude2000's Extremely Dumbass Adventure * Link's Great Adventure * Luigi's Bathroom * The Legend Of Zelda:Evil Goober's Attack Hyrule! (What Is Hyrule!) * Luigi: Plumber in Time * Lizardos 64 * LOL * The Legend of Zelda: Waluigi 666 (also Super Mario World 4: Waluigi 666, and Kirby Dream Land 5: Waluigi 666) M * Malleo Mart * Malleo & Weegee: Bowsa's Inside Story * Malleo & Weegee: Partners in Crime * Malleo & Sawneek at the Olympic Shames * Malleo & Sawneek at the Olympic Winter Shames * Mama Luigi's Mansion * Mario & the Death Note * Mario & Iron Man: Metallic Adventure * Metroid: The Last Air-Bender! * Mario & Luigi: Fart On Time * Mario & Luigi: The Lost Farts * Tha Fanastic Adventures of Fart-io and Fart-uigi * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Shmaga * Mario & Luigi: Teh 4w3s0m3 Adventure * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Sega Genesis * Mario & Sonic at the Winter Paralympic Shames * Mario As a Freaking Baby, and the Magikoopa's Castle Of Goomba's That Moon Peeps! * Mario Babbles Incoherently 3.14159265 * Mario's Book of Fun * Mario the Cereal Killer * Mario Chart * Mario Chicken * Mario Counts Simple Math * Mario Darts * Mario vs. Donkey and Pong * Mario vs. Donkey and Pong 2: March of the Megas * Mario: Dora and Boots * Mario Fart * Mario Fart DS * Mario Fart Wii (CANCELLED) * Mario is Finally Missing! * Mario Golf * Mario Golf: Toad's Stool Tour * Mario Kart * Mario Kart: Zero Dash * Mario Kart: Single Dash! * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Mario Kart: Triple Dash!!! * Mario Kart: Quintuple Dash!!!!! * Mario Kart: Whatever the next one is Dash!!!!!! * Mario Kart Knee * Mario is Lost in the Shopping Mall! * Mario and Luigi on Pokémon Island * Mario Mediocre Sluggers * Mario No-Ledge * Mario Party * Mario Party 2 * Mario Party 3 * Mario Party 4 * Mario Party 5 * Mario Party 6 * Mario Party 88 (Canceled) * Mario Party 643 * Mario's Political Party * Mario Powerless Tennis * Mario the serialkiller * Mario StupidStar Baseball * Mario Teaches Simple Math * Mario Teeches Symple Speling * Mario Teaches Typing * Mario Tennis * Mario's Ultra Picross * Mario versus His Replacements * Mario the zerialkillar * Magnum Bill and Hammer Bro: SuperStar Saga. * Marioman * Marioman 2: Revenge of the GreenGoomba. * Marios Fortress 2 * Mega Board Shame Collection * Mummio Tomb Raider * The Mummio * Mummio Two * Mummio Three: The Return of Mummio * Mushroom White * Metroid Prom * Metroid Prom 2: Eggos * Mario Wart * Metroid: The Day Samus Tooted. N * Neon Kart: Double Dash!! * New Super Mario Pallette Swaps * D.J. Heroe 2: Nim-Nom of the toolicious D.J.'s! * New Super Stupid Bros * Nim-Nom Land:NIM-NOM-VS-NOM-NOM! * Nintendon't Land (Exclusive) * No Need for Madness (Internet) O *Oak And Chipendale Plastic Caterpiller Gear 65. 97 To The Power Of 6 P * Paper Bloo * Paper Bloo 2: The Bloo-Year Door * Paper Iron Man * Paper Luigi * Paper Mario * Paper Mario 2 * Paper Mario 3 * Paper Mario 4 * Paper Mario 2364 * Paper Mario & Luigi:The OVER 9000!!!! Year door * Paper Squadala Man * ''Poop-a-shoot'' * Mario want TEH DINNER * Phoenix Wrong: Denials and Complications * Phoenix Wrong: Justice for None * Phoenix Wrong: Stupid Attorney * Pikachu Eats Your Cheese * Pokemon Brown * Pokemon GlitchBrown * Pokemon Gray * Pokemon Laggray * Poopa Koopa's Bathroom Q * Question Mark's Adventure * Question Mark's Second Adventure R * Rapper Mario's Adventure S * Scribblenuts * Send That Fax * Sonic The Hedgehog: Remixed * Sonic and the Black Plumber * Sonic and the Hacked Rings * Super Ladybug68 Bros. * Stupor ScribbleNauts. * Spider-Pig * Spider-Pig 2 * Spider-Pig 3 * The Amazing Spider-Pig * Spider-Weegee * Spider-Weegee 2 * Spider-Weegee 3 * The Amazing Spider-Weegee * Stupid Attorney Investicraptions: Miles Edgeworthless * Stupid Mario Galaxy * Stupid Mario Galaxy: Attack of the Klowns * Stupid Mario Galaxy: A Lost Hope * Stupid Mario Galaxy: The Jerkpire Strikes Back * Stupid Mario Galaxy: Revenge of the Nerds * Super Mario What-The-Crap-Shine * Subspace Emissary * Super Daisy 64 * Super Daisy 128 * Super Daisy World * Uber Scribblenuts * Uber Mario 145 * Super Hitario 64 * Super Iron Man * Super Jolly Green Giant 64 * Super Lucas 96 * Super Marid'oh Brd'ohs * Super Mario 1024 * Super Mario 128 * Super Mario 129 * Super Mario 130 * Super Mario 131 * Super Mario 1337 * Super Mario 633 * Super Mario 12600 * Super Mario 126000 * Super Mario 1200 * Super Mario 1600 * Super Mario 12102 * Super Mario Action * Super Mario: Attack of the Randomness * Super Mario Browls * Super Cario is a N00B! * Super Mario: Just Click Your Browser's Back Button * Super Mario Cheese Shine * Super Mario Chicken * Super Mario's Cupcakes * Super Mario FX * Super Mario GPR: Legend of the Seven Stamps * Super Mario House * SUPER MARIO: JOO ROFFLE MY WOFFLES * Super Mario Moonshine * Super Mario Nerd * Super Mario Nerd 2: Yoshi's FileLand * Super Mario Palette Swaps * Super Mario Saves Breakfast * Super Mario Siblings * Super Mario: Teletubbies! * Super Mario Universe * Super Mario Warzone 2: Yoshi's Wasteland * Super Mario: World Tour * Super Mario Zoo * Super Muffin-o Sunshine * Super Princess Daisy * Super RHF 64 * Super Rapper Mario 64 * Super Ronald Galaxy * Super Ronald Galaxy 2 * Super Rosalina 64 * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Super Stupid Bros * Super Toad Land * Super Toad Land 2:Quest for Common,Worthless Coins * SMK TV: The Game * Super Toilet Paper * Super UnMarioWiki Mascots 64 * Super Waluigi World * Super Weegee Galaxy * Super Window Washing Bros. * Super Window Washing Bros. Two: Doublewash * Super Window Washing Bros. Three: Return of the Squeegee * Super Terrorist Bros. * Stupid Mario Bro T * Team 4Tress * Team 4Tress 2 * Tetris a-Hack * The Legend of Zelda: Daylight Savings * Toad Fu * Toad Fu 2: Kill Friggin Bill! U * U R In Love V *''Vectorman Planet'' X * Xylophone Hero W * Wario & Waluigi: Partners in Crime * Wario's Tree Climb * WarioWear: Mega Fashion Design$ * Weegee Adventure 2 * Weegee's Mansion * Weegee Wars * Whee! Sports * Wabowarigi Unite! * Whoa * Weegee Adventure 3: The Last Weegee Adventure. * Weegee Adventure 4: What The HECK? * Wii Fat * Wii Obese * Wii Work * Weegee Adventure Reunion. (IT DOSEN'T DESERVE A REUNION!) * Walleo and Waweegee series Y * Yoshi's Island * Yoshi's Island 2: Super Mario World * Yoshi's Island 3: Super Mario Bros' Attack * Yoshi's Island SD * Yoshi Puzzle * Yoshi Rub and Go Z *Zuper Wario 8ros